Jonathan Christian Webster
Jonathan Christian Webster III (also known as J.C.) is a frequent caller to the radio talk show Coast to Coast AM. He purports to be the leader of a Christian religious group called CLAMP, the Christian Legion Against Media Pornography. Origins J.C. is a self-professed Christian fundamentalist who began calling Coast to Coast AM in April 1996. He claims to be in "direct communication" with the Lord, transcribing "The New Revelation." Also claiming to be "God's ten-star general in the war against media pornography," J.C. has been on the air over 35 times. Because of his prolific calling and well-enunciated unusual views, he has been allowed to speak with other callers as well. During his interview in 1997, J.C. gave his full name which Art Bell blocked out, saying, "We never allow last names on the air so we're going to have to call you by a nickname. How about J.C.?" His full name is later given as "Jonathan Christian Webster III" in e-mails written to Bell in 2002 by Edna Pringle, whom J.C. later said on-air was "a disciple" and "servant" of his. Prior to his first interview J.C. was known as "The Devil's Mouthpiece Caller" because of his continually accusing Bell of being "The Devil's Mouthpiece". Although some critics believe that J.C.'s calls are "arranged" by the producers of the show, Art Bell repeated on the October 20 and the November 10, 2006 shows what he has said in the past, that J.C. is not in any way affiliated with the show, and is just someone that has called in for years. "He is what he is," Bell said, "and I assure you J.C. is very real." Beliefs and opinions J.C. has a reputation for speaking very quickly while sounding quite impassioned and quarrelsome, which, along with the nature of many of his statements, is often entertaining to radio listeners. He asserts his belief in a wide variety of disparate topics, including: *That global warming is being caused by the pornographers' souls stoking the fires of hell, which is at the center of Earth. The heat is then radiating out into the atomsphere, and the planet is consequently becoming warmer. *That he is God's ten-star general in the war against media pornography. *That God speaks to him daily (in J.C.'s words: "I have direct communication with the Lord"), and gives him commandments for every situation (almost all of these are prohibitions against various vices, particularly pertaining to food and sex). In addition, after J.C.'s appearance on Coast to Coast AM on October 4 2002, his "associate" Edna Pringle sent an e-mail to Art Bell with a list of the "New Commandments". *That Art Bell is somehow associated with Satan (it appears at times that he believes that Bell actually is the devil himself, though other times it is suggested that Bell merely works for him; by these statements, J.C. could claim both positions, making Art Bell perfectly possessed); usually, J.C. refers to Art as "the devil's mouthpiece". *That the weeknight host of Coast to Coast AM, George Noory, has a criminal past in the St. Louis "underworld" (possibly suggesting mob ties), and has stolen money from Art Bell's wallet -- either $20 or $50, depending on which of J.C.'s rants is heard. During one of his calls, J.C. accused George Noory of having "goons" and using them to force radio stations to carry Coast to Coast AM. J.C. asserted that Noory's goons, aside from ensuring that Coast to Coast AM is carried on many radio stations, also mobbed radio show host Rusty Humphries in a parking lot. *That the Soviet Union still exists, and is allied with Canada (though J.C. sometimes says England) against the United States now. Glasnost never happened, and a sign of Art Bell's treachery was that he modified his position from being conservative during the days of the Soviet Union to being a "little more liberal" now. *That the Food Network is "food porn", because it inspires gluttony and self-indulgence. J.C. also has particular ire for the television program Iron Chef, because of its connection to William Shatner (see below). *That Canada "has declared open war on America" due to Canada's legalization of gay marriage. *That Canada is using science fiction to somehow destroy the United States, citing William Shatner's Canadian nationality and the fact that the X-Files is filmed in Canada. *That women are to be put in the traditional subservient position within a family unit; particularly, at his feet, given that he believes that he is "the bearer of The New Revelation". *That the devil will beat people up and then eat them, and, after digesting them, deposit them in the "boiling pits of sewage". With this view, J.C. seems to believe in, aside from the imminent tangibility of Satan, the popular myth of Satan as presently ruling over a subterranean Hell. *That cats are demonic entities (as are French poodles; this is because they are French) -- more precisely, cats are the "familiars of Satan" in his mind. He talks about chasing (and shooting at) cats in the woods around his compound to scare them away. *That the cell-holders and interrogators at the Abu Ghraib prison are not to blame for their acts of torture, but were rather the product of BDSM pornography, having influenced the military of the United States. This seems contradictory, since to J.C. everyone else is accountable for their sins, even with the assumption that pornography was the prime cause, but the suspects in the torture are exempt, evidently, by being in the U.S. military. *That all "book-learning" is evil, which seems to be a remnant of anti-humanist feelings dating back to the 16th Century, which was primarily Roman Catholic. JC has chanted "Less book-learnin'! More book burnin'!" *That the Addams Family depicts a Satanic family and is part of Hollywood's scheme to promote Satanism, and was engineered by the Soviet Union as a way to bring about the downfall of America. *That Mel Gibson was 100% correct on his statements, and claimed Gibson was hounded down by Hollywood and the media, because Gibson directed and produced the movie The Passion of the Christ. *Enjoys using (and seemingly inventing some) words such as insultation, insinuitize, impostulating, and disgustating. *That Art Bell is responsible for the deaths of the members of the Heaven's Gate cult in 1997, after the passage of comet Hale-Bopp. *That Roman Catholics are "full of spirits" and are "demon worshippers". *In a show that aired in August 2006, J.C. called host Ian Punnett (sitting in for Noory) during an open-line segment. Although on record for saying he kind of liked Punnett until finding out Punnett was an Episcopalian minister, when J.C. expressed his belief that all Episopalians are "going to Hell." J.C. also said he was coming after announcer Ross Mitchell (who has recently been filling in on Coast to Coast Live) and also continued his insults towards former C2C host Mike Siegel, who hosted the show from 2000-2001. J.C. also suggested that the crackdown of food or drink on airline flights was a good thing, and went as far as saying mothers shouldn't even be allowed to serve Cheerios to children on the flights, noting that 'women belong at home' and not traveling, and also that Cherrios are 'gluttoning' food. *That Star Trek is pornographic and that it is part of the New World Order. *That Edna Pringle has run away with a man on a motorcyle and that George Noory has somehow caused it. *That Alaska is a sleeper state for Russian agents. *That lesbians hold "Tupperware parties" to seduce women away from their husbands. Based on the above views, and others he has given on the air, J.C. does not seem to hold the views of the general Christian community. Even given his emphasis on works over faith many Fundamentalists and Catholics alike would consider his attitude, if not his legalism, on the fringe. It could be implied that J.C.'s views seem to be a composite of various medieval superstitions and anti-Christian stereotypes, suggesting to some that he may not be genuine. CLAMP J.C. claims to be the leader of CLAMP (an acronym for Christian Legion Against Media Pornography), as well as being a closely guarded individual who spends most of his time in his "compound", which seems to be located somewhere in the western United States. During JC's August 21, 2005 interview, J.C. stated he was moving to Idaho, and in August 2006 stated that Edna Pringle's theft of $10,000 was forcing CLAMP to delay their move to Idaho. Calls J.C. is known to have called into Coast to Coast AM on the following dates. A brief summary of each call follows. 1996 * April 20 -- J.C.'s first call in to the show * July (at some point shortly after the 17th) -- J.C. urges listeners to trust the government http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvDczaz2zQA&feature=plcp * August 29 -- J.C. says Art sells secrets to the Soviets * September 19 -- J.C. comments on homosexuals 1997 * February 14 -- J.C. is interviewed on the show and takes calls from listeners. It was during this call when he was first called "J.C." * Unknown date, but some point after February 14th -- J.C. Rants about the "Devil's Weed" (marijuana), and listeners of rock and roll music. J.C. explains his "New Revelation" in greater detail. * May 9 -- J.C. calls Willie Nelson saying he better watch his back * June 18 -- J.C. talks about evil cats and adultery * October 31 -- J.C. advocates burning people at the stake * December 4 -- J.C. comments on alien sex 1998 * Unknown date -- J.C. rants about Richard C. Hoagland, Mars, alien life, and "media pornography" * Unknown date -- J.C calls about "The Soviet Union conspiracy" 1999 * July 14 -- J.C.'s second time taking calls from listeners. * August 22 -- J.C. calls Art from a cell phone. Accuses Art of tracking his land line. 2000 No calls. This was while Mike Siegel hosted the show. 2001 * October 19 -- J.C. claims that 'Satan' is behind the mass consciousness experiment that took place over the previous night. * November 21 -- J.C. says Star Trek is pornography and wants to fight Art 2002 * Febuary 22 -- J.C. calls Art to comment on his music, Johnny Cash, Lee Hazlewood, the "Great Lie" (the theory of evolution), and Bigfoot families * February 4 -- J.C. calls Dr. Greg Little * October 4 -- J.C. reveals the New Commandments. Shortly after this call, Art began posting e-mails on his website from Edna Pringle, who claimed to be writing on behalf of J.C. 2003 No calls. This was when George Noory first took over hosting duties. 2004 * May 30 -- J.C. calls in about Abu Ghraib and talks about Edna.http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2004/05/30 2005 * February 6 -- J.C. comments on those who make deals with the devil. First "boiling pit of sewage" remark. http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2005/02/06 * May 8 -- J.C. talks about global warming and hell heating up * August 21 -- J.C.'s third time taking calls from listeners. Took up the first full hour of the show.http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2005/08/21 * August 25 -- J.C. calls George Noory for the first time * August 27 -- J.C. calls Art, giving his e-mail address as "boilingpitsofsewage@yahoo.com"http://www.coasttocoastam.com/article/jc-in-the-spotlight * October 14 -- J.C. calls in, saying that his wife Edna has left him, taking $10,000 in cash. Believes she has run off with a Streamlink member.http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2005/10/14 2006 * February 13 -- J.C. calls Dr. David Darling * July 10 -- J.C. calls Brother Michael Dimond, twicehttp://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2006/07/10 * August 6 -- J.C. talks about Mel Gibson's arrest * August 9 -- J.C. reads a portion of a letter from Edna, his ex-disciple, who is living with a truck driver and two cats named "Art" and "George."http://www.coasttocoastam.com/shows/2006/08/09 * August 11 -- J.C. calls Ian Punnett for the first time * August 27 -- J.C. calls Art, warns about 'lesbian Tupperware parties'http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2006/10/20 * August 29 -- J.C. blasts George and science * September 8 -- J.C. says that Star Trek is "pornographic"http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2006/09/08 * October 13 -- J.C. blasts Halloween, saying it should be outlawedhttp://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2006/10/13 * October 20 -- J.C.'s fourth time taking calls from listeners * October 25 -- J.C. blasts Dr. David Darling for denying Genesis * November 10 -- J.C. demands Edna return to his compound 2007 * January 13 -- Les, The Antichrist vs. JC. Ian Punnett referees.http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2007/01/13 * June 15 -- ?http://www.coasttocoastam.com/shows/2007/06/15 * June 29 -- JC vs. Oscar. George referees. http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2007/06/29 * August 17 -- confesses to "tricking Coast producer Tom Danheiser into putting him on the show so he could rant against George for airing a tribute to Elvis as well as for having stolen two pen knives as a child."http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2007/08/17 * August 19 -- calls in, asking Ian to renounce George Noory and Art Bell as devilshttp://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2007/08/19 * September 9 -- JC calls in and puts ROLLYE JAMES in her place! * November 23 -- JC phoned in with a rant against the Harry Potter books as well as Stephen King's The Mist. Also intends to run for president in 2008.http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2007/11/23 2008 * August 1 -- J.C. Returns!http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2008/08/01 * September 10 -- rants about the cultural corruption of America and the rise of "Muslimism". Also talks about his search for Edna Pringle, his former companion.http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2010/09/10 2009 * May 8 -- The Return of J.C. - Calls "live" from the search for his former associate Edna.http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2009/05/08 * JUNE 29 -- J.C. was defending himself saying he only watched porn for "reconnaissance" purposes after George Noory was told by a trucker that Edna left him because she caught him watching pornography! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDRp1fD_d6M&feature=plcp * August 9 -- Calls Ian, accusing him of "disputating the Bible."http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2009/08/09 * September 11 -- excited about the new national ban on flavored cigarettes. Claims to be suffering with a divinely given bout of Swine Flu.http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2009/09/11 * December 25 -- J.C.'s version of "The Night Before Christmas".http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2009/12/25 2010 * September 9 -- J.C. comments about Muslims 2011 * March 11 -- phones in with an offer to perform an on-air exorcism on Charlie Sheen. Claims that Sheen is possessed by late singer Rick James.http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2011/03/11 * October 31 -- calls George and laments about Halloween being "the Devil's birthday."http://www.coasttocoastam.com/show/2011/10/31 * September 2 -- claims to have recaptured Edna with a sting operation. Her decommissioning and reprogramming is underway.http://www.coasttocoastam.com/shows/2011/09/02 Other radio shows J.C. has allegedly been calling other talk radio shows as well. Someone sounding very much like J.C. (in both voice and message) has been heard calling Air America, where the caller is referred to as "the Reverend". Bibliography *''Coast to Coast AM'' website http://www.coasttocoastam.com (more specifically, the J.C. search page http://www.coasttocoastam.com/search/?search=Search&query=J.C.) External links *a Yahoo group for fans of J.C. This group features sound files of J.C.'s famous phone calls and some of the above-mentioned parodies. *The longest running J.C fan pageis another famous yahoo group which is dedicated to all thing regarding J.C.... Edna Pringle, J.C. (other half/ ex half) has been know to grace her presence there from time to time *JC tweets on Twitter. Possible "Fraudulator" *Fark.com music mix parody Category:Coast to coast am callers